New begining
by Cassie west
Summary: this is a story with bellaxCarlisle and EmmettxOC Just read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own twilight characters**

Chapter 1

EMPOV

I was starting at a new school (again). It's like it always is people staring at us in the cafeteria, girls asking me out. Anyway we were going to our seats when I caught the eye of this girl. She had brown hair, green eyes like sea water and a buitfull smile. I wanted to take on the wall right then. Beside her was a girl with Chestnut hair and brown eyes. I guess they were new too. Edward and Jasper almost had to drag me to my seat. We sat their and talked until Edward made the comment he couldn't read the girl with the brown eye's mind "what?" I asked "I said I cant read her mind" he repeated. "oh" I said. Rose looked a bit shell shocked as well. We went on our way to class and Edward got me alone and said that Bella was the brown and girls name. Also that he was her singer. "Cool" I said "But what about Rose?" I asked worried about my sister "It's cool I don't love Bella like that" he said calmly. "But.." he said "I think she's Carlisle's mate"what makes you think she's dads mate?" I asked calmly. "just the way he looks at her that's all" he said mischeifly "have you been ease dropping on dad's thoughts?" I asked. "yes and no" he said then dissapeard for class. "dammit" I muttered under my breath. I went to class and she was there green eyes looking like they wanted mischief. "hi" I said nicely. "hi" she said kind of shyly. "so where are you from" I asked her. I was trying not think about how cute she looked thinking for a minute. Then she said "Florida" "what brought you down here?" I asked. "my younger sister was ill so we had to take her to a " "oh, that's my dad" I explained. "cool he seems really nice, and so do you" she said. I was nice, nice enough not to take her right their while she was bitting her bottom lip. "would you and your friend bella like to come over to my house tonight?" I asked hoping she said yes. To my surprise she said "sure I'd love to come and see your house". "okay just tell Bella to come to for me would you?" I asked hoping my dad's potential mate would come too. "sure I defiantly will for you" she said distracted. I watched getting turned on as her eyes roamed over my body. They paused at my chest and the bulge in my pants and I swore and almost took her when she bit her bottom lip. She told me her name "my name is Sammy" it was so cute I almost kissed her right then.

SPOV

I was in the cafeteria with bella when my eye caught someone watching my it was a tall dark and handsome. He was being dragged to the table they were sitting at by to guys. Bella said they were adopted. I was waking to class when he said hi and asked me to come over to his house with bella I said sure. I was battening my lip when I nosed his pants he also asked me my name he had I nice voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Don't Own Twilight all rights to the characters and phrases go to Stephinie Meyer

Chapter 2

CPOV

I went to work that day like any other day I got greeted by my receptionist. I saw a little girl there her name was Ashley. With her was these two girls one told me her name was Sammy. The other one said "my name is Bella" she looked shy. "well" I said " my name is Cullen". She looked like an angle her eyes as brown as the woods outside. She fasnated me by the way she moved nervously while watching me. Sammy inturuped when she said "we brought her here because you're the best doctor around can you please help her?" She looked sick but I smelled vampire. "Bella will come with me for a second and Sammy you stay there with your sister Ashley". I lead Bella into the hall with me. "Bella your friend's sister is not human" I stated. She looked at me as if to say "are you crazy?". Instead she just said "What?" I looked Bella right in the eye and said "she is a vampire like me and my family" I said trying to be cautious of her feelings. "oh" she said "is that why your only here when it clouds over all the time?" she asked. "yes" I said. "can you help her out ?" she asked innocently, but she was driving me crazy biting her lip and rocking back on her heels. "yes I can but I have to do it before she tries to drink from you" I said kindly. "um she kinda has drank but it was yesterday and on her dog" she stated kind of embarresed. "It's alight at least it was an animal and not one of you" I said sort of joking. "what does your family drink?" she asked me. "we call our selves vegetarians our little inside joke because we only drink the blood of animals". She looked like she didn't believe me. "you don't have to be scared of me Bella, I won't hurt you" I said taking a step toward her so there was only inches between our faces. "By the way" I said casually. "you can call me Carlisle".

BPOV

Carlisle was inches from my face and I could feel his sweet breath on my face. It was so intoxicating to have him there so intimate. I leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss felt like I just got shocked, it felt nice to have his lips respond to mine. Our lips smoldering each other. He licked my lower lip begging for entrance, I granted him entrance and our tounges dance together swirling and exploring each others mouths. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his hand at the back of my neck and the other on my lower back. We pulled away but still hung on to each other. "Um.. sorry" I said. I wasn't really sorry though. "Bella I wanted to do the same thing to you" he said. He pulled me tighter into him and feathered kisses in my hair. "so now what?" I said wondering if we could do that again. "Now you can come over to my house tonight and I'll make you supper, if that's okay with you" he said hopefully. "I'd love that but whatt about Sammy and Ashley?" I said carefully. "They are more then welcome to come as well" he said happy. I was nervous "okay will you pick me up then?" I said hoping he would say sure. "Emmette will pick up Sammy and Ashley" he leaned back tipped my head up to meet his eyes. Then he said "I will pick you up" he leaned forword and kissed me hard. He pulled away and said "but for now I will miss you and this" putting his finger on my lips. He looked at me a moment longer then went in with Sammy and Ashley saying "I think you girls should come over tonight" I heard them say "I don't know". I came in and said "I think it's a good idea especially for here to invite you". Carlisle looked at me and turned so the others didn't see him wink at me. I blushed deep red. "We gotta go " Ashley said. Sammy and Ashley left in a second Carlisle had me in his arms. I snuggled into him and said "I gotta go to school before they get impatient and decide to come back". "Okay but tonight your all mine" he said letting me go with one more quick firey kiss. I left quickly and went out to my truck and went to school my mind still on Carlsile.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own twilight…

Chapter 3

CPOV

I knew Edward had been watching me. "come out son" I said waiting for him. "Dad she's my singer I think" he said clearly confused. "Well I think she's my mate, because I've never felt anything else like that not even with our late Esme.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Esme and I were walking the beach on her island when a few other vampires came out before I had time to protect my Esme the grabbed her and by the time I got their she was ashes. My perfect Esme reduced to ashes it was the saddest day of my life to see that. I wept venom for days for her and had been in a bit of a depression for a centry wondering what if? Until today I never thought I could love anyone else as much.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Edaward looked at me and started crying for Esme. In a second I had him in my arms rocking him. This was the first I let myself remember and showed Edward what happened. We both ended crying over it. When we remembered where we where we had soaked t-shirts but we didn't care we changed in a second and I said to him "you have to go to school. "You sure dad?" he said clearly not wanting to leave me alone again. "I'll be fine I have to be tonight Bella, Ashley and Sammy are coming over tonight, can you tell Emmette to pick up Sammy and Ashley please?" I said needing the distraction. "okay dad, I'll leave you alone now and he was gone. I sat on the bed wondering if this was the right choice. Being this far from her was going to be torture.

8 Hours later

Finally I got off work and almost ran to my car to pick up Bella. I drove to Forks High School and she was standing there waiting for me. She got in and the windows where tinted enough no one saw me. So I leaned over and kissed her pasionatly my tounge twirling in our fight for domance. Then I slowed it a bit by pulling away and starting to drive home. "that was amazing" she said then looked at my face and asked "what's wrong Carlisle?". Dam I thought. I think she knew Esme was what was wrong. "Just remembering Esme today, first time I thought of her since she died" I said trying not show my sadness in the thought. But she reached over and squeezed my hand affectionately kissed my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Don't own twilight so…

Chapter 4

CPOV

She drove me crazy being that close when she kissed my cheek. Her breath on my skin even for a second. We were close to the house when she said "Carlisle can we talk about what we are going to do about the others will they understand?" she looked cute asking as if we did something wrong. "No they won't mind Edward already knows and he seems fine with it, Alice is fine too she already considers you and Sammy as sisters". I was wondering what the others will think when they find out though. "That looks butiefull did you build it?" she asked turning to me. "No, Esme did she was always good with her hands" I said looking at her and turning off the car and going around to get Bella's door. She was more than happy when I lifted her out and my hands lingered at her waist. We went inside and Sammy and Ashley were there and so was my family. It looked like their had been a line drawn between Sammy, Ashley and my family. "Hello everyone" I said seeing I might have to explain Ashley to the others. "Ashley is welcome here she is a vegetarian Rose, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Can you take for a hunt please?" I asked already knowing the awnser already. "come on Ashley we all need to hunt anyway" Alice said perky as always. After they left I asked Bella if she wanted to got to my study she said "sure I want to talk to you anyway". She winked when she said it. I lifted her in a second and had her in my study on my desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own Twilight Characters.

Chapter 5

EMPOV

I went to my last period class and it was boring and seemed to drag on. Then it was time to pick up Sammy after getting the call from Carlisle that he would pick up Bella. I went outside and Sammy was waiting there with her little sister Ashley. I went over and the first smell that hit me was vampire. I looked around and didn't see any of my brothers or sisters then I smelled Ashley quickly. I realized she was the vampire. I looked at Sammy with worry. She smiled as if guessing what I was thinking and said "it's alright Emmett she won't hurt me" I looked at her and said "how do you know that?" I was soft when I said that. "Because she drained our dog so that she wouldn't hurt me" she said softly. I looked at Ashley then smiled and said "come on then". They came to my big Jeep. The others where taking Edward's Volvo home. We got into the Jeep and started to drive and Ashley had to hang on to Sammy to keep her from hitting the roof. When we where just about home I said "Ashley don't take offense if the others don't get you cause your one of the few vampire we found that has our way of life on their own. We stepped in and everyone came down then their was growling because of Ashley and Edward grabbed me and put me on one side of the room while Sammy and Ashley where on the other. Then Carlisle came home with Bella. He broke it up and went up to his study with Bella. I was left alone with Sammy. So I crossed over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "sorry for my family they can get a little defensive when Carlisle isn't here" I said really sorry what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own Twilight…

Chapter 6

EMPOV

She was in my arms and so close I could smell her hair her everything it was the best smells ever. Like freesia and wild flowers it was nice.

SPOV

I was so close to him it made my heart pond harder and harder every time he moved slightly. He was so close I was sure he could hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

Still don't own Twilight…

Chapter 7

BPOV

I was on Carlisle's desk and his eyes where darkened by lust. But I wasn't certain by what lust until he kissed me passionately. Our tounges ended up exploring each others mouths. I felt him move his hand onto to the small of back and the other into my hair. He pushed the stuff off his desk. I wrapped my legs around his waiste and pushed up against him even more. A moan escaped his lips and mine. Then he pulled away a bit I wimpered at the loss of contact. He put his forhead against mine. "Bella, is this what you really want you have so many desions to make mabey we should" I stopped him right there. "No Carlisle I'm sure this is what I want I want to be here with you and your family, that is if you want me to?". He looked at me and moaned and said "how can I not want you to stay with me? But are you sure love?" I just nodded my head. After we where done. Next thing I knew I was in his room cradled to his chest. "Carlisle what do you want to do now?" I asked him a little tired. "I want you to stay here tonight with me" he said looking me in the eyes. "what about Charlie?" I knew my dad would be upset that I was going out with Carlisle. "we will tell him in the morning" he said and kissed my head. That night I fell asleep in the arms of my lover. I woke up and smelled food I got a robe on and went down to the smell. Carlisle was standing there with Sammy at the table waiting for food. He looked sexy with an aprin on making food for us. The only other one there besides us three was Emmett staring at Sammy lovingly. I go up behind Carlisle and wrap my hands around his waiste and put my head on his back. He moans and turns in my arms and puts me beside him while he cooks the pancakes for us. I give him a kiss and he returns it eagerly. But then turns and flips the pancakes his one arm around me. He puts his the pancakes on the plate and serve them and there is a whole stack of them. He pulls out my chair for me. "My lady" he says and bows to me I sit and he pushes the chair in. Me and Sammy grab a few pancakes and dig in.


End file.
